Everyone's Hero
| producer = | screenplay = | story = Howard Jonas | starring = | music = John Debney | cinematography = | editing = John Bryant | studio = IDT Entertainment | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 87 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $16.6 million }} Everyone's Hero is a 2006 American computer-animated sports comedy film directed by Colin Brady, Christopher Reeve (his only animated film as a director before his death in October 2004) and Daniel St. Pierre. Starring the voices of Jake T. Austin, William H. Macy, Rob Reiner, Brian Dennehy, Raven-Symoné, Robert Wagner, Richard Kind, Dana Reeve (in her final film role), Joe Torre, Mandy Patinkin, Forest Whitaker, Robin Williams and Whoopi Goldberg, the film was produced by IDT Entertainment in Toronto with portions outsourced to Reel FX Creative Studios. Distributed by 20th Century Fox, Everyone's Hero was released theatrically on September 15, 2006 to mixed reviews from critics and earned $16 million. Plot Set in 1932 during the Great Depression, Yankee Irving (Jake T. Austin) is a young baseball fan whose father Stanley (Mandy Patinkin) works as a custodian for the Yankee Stadium. While the two are on the premises, a thief steals Babe Ruth's famous bat Darlin' to which Stanley takes the blame and is temporarily dismissed until Darlin' can be found. An irate Stanley accuses Yankee for stealing it and setting him up, which he would regret later on. The real thief is Lefty Maginnis, a cheating pitcher for the Chicago Cubs who works for the Cubs' general manager Napoleon Cross, who desires to see the Cubs defeat the New York Yankees during the 1932 World Series. Determined to reclaim the bat, Yankee journeys across the country to Chicago where the next World Series' games will be held. After getting the bat back, Yankee decides to return it to Babe Ruth and thereby clear his father's name. Darlin' and her counterpart Screwie, a baseball, are able to speak during this. Lefty attempts to steal back the bat from Yankee, but to no avail. On the way, Yankee meets others who help him in his quest such as several hobos, an African American girl named Marti Brewster, her baseball pitcher father Lonnie "the Rooster" Brewster and Babe Ruth himself. A series of improbable coincidences allows Yankee himself to play for the Yankees, resulting in the archetypal home run (technically, a series of errors after an infield pop-up that allows him to round the bases). This restores the morale of the Yankees, who score 7 more runs to take the lead and win the World Series. Cross tries to talk Babe Ruth out of accepting the victory, saying that Yankee is too young to be a counting player. This leads to the arrest of Cross, who simply says that he was a fan that cheated. When his involvement is revealed, Lefty is banished from the team and arrested. Stanley is cleared and officially reinstated as the stadium's custodian. Yankee and his new baseball friends, Screwie and Darlin, celebrate the Yankee’s World Series win in a victory parade. Cast * Jake T. Austin as Yankee Irving; a young boy who dreams of being a baseball player * Rob Reiner as Screwie; a baseball who bickers over with his counterpart, Darlin * Whoopi Goldberg as Darlin; a baseball bat owned by Babe Ruth who bickers over with Screwie * Robin Williams (uncredited in honor of his good friend Christopher Reeve) as Napoleon Cross; the general manager of the Chicago Cubs * William H. Macy as Lefty Maginnis; a cheating baseball player * Brian Dennehy as Babe Ruth; a famous baseball player * Forest Whitaker as Lonnie "the Rooster" Brewster; an African American king of the curve ball, who is the star pitcher in the Negro Leagues and father of Marti * Raven-Symoné as Marti Brewster; Lonnie's daughter * Mandy Patinkin as Stanley Irving; Yankee's father and custodian at Yankee Stadium * Dana Reeve as Emily Irving; Yankee's mother * Cherise Booth as Rosetta Brewster * Ritchie Allen as Officer Bryant * Jason Harris Katz (credited as Jason Harris) as Announcer * Ed Helms as Hobo Louie * Ray Iannicelli as Conductors/Umpire * Gideon Jacobs as Bully Kid Tubby * Richard Kind as Hobo Andy / Maitre'D * Marcus Maurice as Willie * Will Reeve as Big Kid * Ron Tippe as Hobo Jack * Robert Wagner as Mr. Robinson, the general manager of the New York Yankees and Stanley's boss * Joe Torre as New York Yankees manager * Jesse Bronstein as Sandlot Kid #1 * Ralph Coppola as Sandlot Kid #2 * Conor White as Bully Kid Arnold Additional voices by Ritchie Allen, Rochelle Hogue, Sondra James, Matthew Laborteaux, Greta Martin, Christie Moreau, Sean Oliver, Charles Parnell, Dennis Pressey, Tyler James Williams and Cornell Womack. Home media Everyone's Hero was released on DVD on March 20, 2007 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The movie was released on Blu-ray on March 5, 2013 and is exclusive to Walmart stores. Reception Box office In its opening weekend, the film grossed $6.1 million in 2,896 theaters in the United States and Canada, ranking #3 at the box office, behind Gridiron Gang and The Black Dahlia. By the end of its run, Everyone's Hero grossed $14.5 million in the US and $2.1 million internationally, for an approximate total of $16.6 million worldwide. Critical reception At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film received an average score of 51% based on 20 reviews, which indicates "mixed" reviews. Another aggregator, Rotten Tomatoes, scored the film 42% based on 69 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "Everyone's Hero is such a predictable and bland tale that it'll appeal mostly to little kids; others seeking something in Pixar's league are looking in the wrong ballpark." Jack Matthews of the New York Daily News wrote, "Whoever wanders into the theater should leave a winner". L.A. Weekly called the themes "fairly pro forma" and cited the film's "antique Rockwellian look" as "its greatest pleasure". Gregory Kirschling of Entertainment Weekly rated it B− and wrote, "Everyone's Hero re-creates Depression-era America with surprisingly agreeable anachronistic panache", though he criticized the character designs. Cable syndication In the United States, Cartoon Network aired Everyone's Hero on April 12, 2009. Cartoon Network later added the movie to its rotating lineup again on November 5, 2016, treating it as the network premiere of the movie. In Latin America, Cartoon Network Latino aired the film on November 23, 2011. In Asia, Disney Channel premiered May 29, 2012. It also aired on Disney XD in the United States on April 8, 2013, and March 7, 2014. Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Film soundtrack | length = | label = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The soundtrack, released on the Columbia Records/Sony Music Soundtrax labels, features tracks by the star of the film Raven-Symoné, Grammy-winners Wyclef Jean, Brooks & Dunn, Mary Chapin Carpenter, and various other artists. #The Best – John Ondrasik – 3:49 #Keep On Swinging – Brooks & Dunn – 4:12 #Dream Like New York – Tyrone Wells – 3:44 #Chicago (That Toddling Town) – Chris Botti featuring Lyle Lovett – 2:16 #The Best Day of My Life – John Randall featuring Jessi Alexander – 3:13 #Keep Your Eye on the Ball – Raven-Symoné – 2:27 #What You Do – Wyclef Jean featuring Kontrast – 3:12 #Swing It – Brooks & Dunn – 3:34 #Take Me Out to the Ballgame – Lonestar – 2:43 #The Bug – Mary Chapin Carpenter – 3:48 #The Tigers – John Debney featuring Paris Bennett – 1:46 #At Bat – John Debney – 3:44 See also * List of animated feature films * List of computer-animated films References External links * * * Category:2006 films Category:2006 computer-animated films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s sports films Category:American films Category:American baseball films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Baseball animation Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films set in Ohio Category:Films set in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in Toledo, Ohio Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Films set in 1932 Category:New York Yankees Category:Cultural depictions of Babe Ruth Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Films directed by Christopher Reeve Category:Reel FX Creative Studios films